favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Haruka Haruno
Haruka Haruno (春野はるか Haruno Haruka?), the Princess of Flowers. Her catchphrases are Too amazing! (ステキすぎる！ Suteki sugiru!?). Info *Season:Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Age:13-14 (End of episode 50) *Gender:Female *Eyes color:Turquoise *Hair color:Auburn (Haruka)/ Blonde with a pink ombre (Cure Flora) *Homeland:Yumegahama *Relatives:Moe Haruno (Mother), Ibuki Haruno (Father), Momoka Haruno (Younger Sister) *First Appearance:Episode 1 *Alias:Cure Flora *Theme color:Pink *Voice actor:Yu Shimamura History Enroll Noble Academy and meeting Yui She moves to Noble Academy and is admiring her dorm room when a girl walks in and introduces herself as Nanase Yui. Yui then gives Haruka a tour of the school, and along the way, they encounter the "Academy's Princess", Minami Kaido. Outside, Yui tells Haruka her dream to become a children's book author and then asks Haruka what her dream is. Embarrased, Haruka lies and says she saw a raccoon dog in the forest and runs into the forest. There, she hears a voice which turns out to be a pink dog. Later, a bird with a red chest flies down to help the dog but Haruka stops the bird from hurting her face. Haruka then finds out that they are named Puff and Aroma. Yui, who followed Haruka into the forest, got her dream turned into a Zetsuborg by Close. Haruka runs away with Aroma and Puff and later on, her Dress Up Key shines when Haruka lets her feelings out. With the Princess Perfume and Dress Up Key, Haruka transforms into Cure Flora, the Cure of Flourishing Flowers. She initially struggle how to use its power and manage to defeat Zetsuborg with Floral Tourbillion. Appearance She has auburn colored hair with some of it tied up in a puffy bun and the rest left to hang just above her shoulders. She has a pink flower clip in her hair with turquoise colored eyes. She wears a flower choker around her neck. Her outfit consists of pink checkered dress with a white collar, two buttons in the middle of the collar, light pink puffy sleeves and a frilly trim at the skirt's hem. She has a brown belt tied around her waist. She wears brown strapped on shoes with white puffy socks. In the summer, she wears a pink and white dress with white puffy sleeves and a dark pink ribbon around her waist and white sandals with pink flowers on them. In the winter, she wears a light yellow long-sleeve sweater with a pink collar and a large pink stripe on the front with flowers on it along with a pink and light-pink plaid skirt and the same shoes she wore with her first outfit. As Cure Flora, her hair becomes much longer and wavier with her hair gaining a pink ombre at the ends and pink streaks in her fringe. Her puffy bun becomes bigger and is held by a gold tiara that has a pink flower brooch in the middle. She wears the same flower choker around her neck but with a magenta bow tying it together at the back and has pink flower earrings. Her dress is pink with dark pink and white accents, a dark pink ribbon with a gold brooch in the middle on her waist with white frills on her skirt. On her chest is a dark pink bow with a pink flower brooch in the middle. She has white gloves with a pink flower on her wrists and white ankle length boots with a dark pink bow and flower brooch on them. When she changes into her Mode Elegant forms, her skirt lengthens to the floor with pink, light purple and white layers and big dark pink bows with pink flower brooches in the middle tying the pink layer into three sections. In the near end of Episode 50, it shows that she is now an adult. She still keeps her puffy bun, except now the rest of hair is now much longer and wavier, reaching her back. Her dress and necklace resembles the one she wore as a 13 year old, except It's white and not plaid. Personality She is energetic girl with a beautiful smile. She feels that in order to fulfil your dreams, you must work hard and not lose to anyone. She has cherished the dream to be a princess like those from her picture books since she was a little girl. She is often reckless when spotting new activites to try, leading her to create negative results (e.g. Haruka screws up her tea lesson, after daydreaming inepisode 6). She always struggles in both academics and princess lessons at the beginning, until she finds help, with or without the Princess Lesson Pad. Relationships Prince Kanata They met when they were young after being bullied by other kids because of her dream of becoming a princess. Kanata encourage her not to give her dream up. She didn't know that he is prince of Hope Kingdom during the present. Yui Nanase They were roommates when she enroll the academy. They become close friend and ended up reveal her identity to her along with her group as Pretty Cure. Minami Kaido One of her teammates, she admired her very much. Kirara Amanogawa One of her teammates, Kirara often called her "HaruHaru" because of her full names. Moe Haruno Her mother. Who looking to watch her achieve her dream as a princess. Ibuki Haruno Her father. Who feel upset when she enroll Noble Academy and deeply love her father. He give all the student some Dorayaki, which embarassed Haruka. Momoka Haruno Her younger sister. Who is impolite towards her since she enroll to academy. She angry at her for being rude towards her friend and they reconcile when her sister still cares for her. Yuki Aihara They are the same class when they were young. He teases her often because she dream of becoming a princess. They met again when they enroll academy and their hostility grows and they often argue. In episode 27, they spend their time during Summer Festival and she shows corcern about that his elbow is injured. She encourage him not to give up when she transform into Cure Flora. She reveal her identity in front of him during the final battle. Towa Akagi The two were initially an enemy. Even trying to dishearten her by nearly burning her The Princess of Flowers book. In episode 21, Flora still believed that Twilight had some good left in her and fought against her to bring those feelings out. In the next episode, Flora encouraged a hopeless Towa to believe in her dreams again, which in part enabled Towa to transform into Cure Scarlet. Powers She transform into Cure Flora by using Princess Perfume. She possess flower based attack. Other powers *'Floral Tourbillon' (フローラルトルビヨン Furōraru Torubiyon?) Her main attack. Only used when she used Mode Elegant. *'Trinity Lumiere' (トリニティリュミエール Toriniti Ryumiēru?) She need the Crystal Princess Rod to perform together along with Cure Mermaid and Twinkle. *'Rose Tourbillon' (ローズトルビヨン Rōzu Torubiyon?) Upgrade version of Floral Tourbillion. She need the Crystal Princess Rod to perform it as well as switch to Mode Elegant. *'Lily Tourbillon' (リィストルビヨン Ryisu Torubiyon?) Upgrade version of Rose Tourbillon. Also require Crystal Princess Rod and perform it with Mode Elegant with Miracle Lily Dress Up Key. *'Sakura Turbulence' (サクラトルビュランス Sakura Torubyuransu?) Upgrade version of Lily Tourbillon. She need Music Princess Palace to perform it with Mode Elegant along with Premium Cherry Blossom Dress Up Keys. *'Trinity Explosion' (トリニティーエクスプロジオン Torinitī Ekusupurojion?) Upgrade version of Trinity Lumiere. Also require Crystal Princess Rod with Cure Mermaid and Twinkle. *'Eclat Espoir' (エクラエスポワール Ekura Esupowaru?) Requires Music Princess Palace and Premium Dress Up Keys to perform it along with Cure Mermaid, Twinkle and Scarlet. *'Grand Printemps' (グランプランタン Guran Purantan?) Requires Music Princess Palace and Royal Dress Up Keys to perform it along with Cure Mermaid, Twinkle and Scarlet. *'Halloween Eclair' (ハロウィンエクレール Harou~in Ekurēru?) Requires Music Princess Palace and Halloween Dress Up Keys to perform it along with Cure Mermaid, Twinkle and Scarlet. Etymology Haruno (春野?): Haru (春''?) means 'spring' while ''No (野''?) means 'field'. As a syllabus, "no" can indicate a possessive. "Haruno" as a phrase would also mean "Of Spring" or "Spring's". '''Haruka' (はるか?) has quite a lot of different meanings with one of the meanings being 'distance'. It can also mean "spring flower" or "spring fragrance". Cure Flora means the goddess of plants and flowers. Also Flora in botany means the world of plants. Trivia *She is the first lead Cure to have blonde hair with a pink ombre. **However, she is the third lead Cure overall to have blonde hair, preceded by Cure Peach and Cure Heart. *She is the first lead Cure to be thirteen years old, making her the youngest lead Cure. All the other lead Cures are either fourteen or fifteen. *Her birthday is 10 April. This makes her an Aries, like Honoka Yukishiro and Itsuki Myoudouin. *She is the third lead Cure to represent flowers, preceded by Cure Bloom and Cure Blossom. **She and Saki are auburn hair in civilian forms. *She shares her Cure name with Flora From Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Her civilian hairstyle is similar to Sharuru's human form hairstyle. * Her Pretty Cure hairstyle is very similar to Cure White's hairstyle. *According to unspecified sources who also gave out the info of the Cures' names. She is based off the title character of the fairy tale Thumbelina by Hans Christian Andersen; in the story, Thumbelina is said to have been born from a flower. *She is the second Cure to wear gloves, following Cure Moonlight and followed by her teammate, Cure Twinkle. **However, she is the first lead Cure to wear gloves that cover her fingers. *She and Urara Kasugano have the same Japanese characters in their surnames. *She is the second lead Cure to like picture books, preceded by Miyuki Hoshizora . *Though unlike Miyuki, she likes princess picture books instead of fairy tales. *She is the second Cure to have turquoise eyes as a Pretty Cure, preceded by Cure Mirage. *She appears in the last episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! (episodes 49) giving a "pass the baton" like message with Cure Lovely. *She is the first lead Cure to be bullied because of her dream to become a princess. *She shares her first name with Haruka, a supporting character from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *She is the first lead Cure with a nickname, she is called 'HaruHaru' by Kirara. **This makes her the fourth Cure overall to have one, following Inori Yamabuki ('Buki') Makoto Kenzaki ('Makopi') and Yuko Omori ('Yuyu'). * She is the only Cure who has the same gold brooch placed on her waist while her teammates have their brooches on their chest. *She and Nagisa Misumi are the only Cures who have two catchphrases. *Cure Earl also has blonde hair, but she is not a main Cure. *She is the second Cure to be told to be unfit of her title followed by Cure Blossom. **Coincidentally, they are both Cures to represent flowers and are the leaders of their respective groups. *All her attack are in French, either completely French or derived from French words. *Her first Mode Elegant is almost identical to predecessor. *She is the first Cure to be giving a cameo appearance in Cure Miracle and Mofurun's Magic Lesson! Short Film. *She is the first Cure to shown a cameo appearance in Maho Girls Pretty Cure Short Movie. Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Character Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Cures Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Heroes Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters Cures Mascot Antagonist Supporting Character Movie-only Character